


Death Divides Our Minds

by seamarcc



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: But there is some violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I didn’t mark graphic discriptions of violence, M/M, Nightmares, lewis and Arthur dated beforehand not Lewis and vivi, missing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamarcc/pseuds/seamarcc
Summary: What if Arthur and Lewis were dating before his death?Missing memories cause everyone to fall into disarray. And when everyone remembers their lives differently, what will happen?





	Death Divides Our Minds

**Author's Note:**

> my msa discord inspired this

_ Falling. He was falling because of him. Arthur tried to speak, to say  _ anything _ , but the green was spreading further and prevented him from speaking. He silently begged for help, for Lewis to somehow be okay, for no one else to get hurt because of him, for— for the possession to end! Why would this thing make him kill his boyfriend?! _

 

_ It’s inhuman voice echoed in his head, forcing half of his face into a wider grin. He continued to cry from the half he had control of.  _

 

_ “Did you hear that scream? Your other friend must have seen you murder him!” _

 

_ No! No, no, no, he could feel it’s intentions, it’s envy and anger of the living, he couldn’t let it get to Vivi! It can’t— he can’t murder her too! It laughed and mocked him.  _

 

_ “Murderer!” _

 

_ Out of the corner of his eyes there was a flash of white and red. He felt a pressure against his possessed arm. He heard screaming again. _

 

Oh.  _ He thought.  _ That’s my voice. 

 

_ He felt a tearing and the screaming was all he could hear until there was nothing.  _

 

Arthur jolted awake. He groaned quietly, hands shaking as he rubbed his eyes. Another fucking nightmare. The memory of what happened in his dream was already faded. 

 

He glanced over and saw that Vivi was still sleeping. He quietly opened the door and got out, stretching, looking up at the moon. 

 

Vivi was excited to see the manor they’d been called out to visit. He, on the other hand, was significantly less excited. “What’s with ghosts and haunting mansions?” He muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

_ A flash of red and white.  _

 

Arthur jumped, turning to look at the dog that had jumped out of the van. He shivered, hesitating before kneeling down to pet Mystery. The canine nudged his head into Arthur’s hand, briefly closing his eyes. 

 

“Think this’ll be an easy one, Mystery?” Arthur chuckling when the dog looked up at him, deadpan. “With our luck it’ll be a demon. Can’t we have a normal time ghosthunting?” Arthur continued, standing back up. Mystery rolled his eyes, leaning his head up and shoving his nose against Arthur’s hand. Arthur jumped, pulling away, making a face. “Hey, that’s cold!”

 

He looked down at the dog, sighing when he was given a look. “Dude, what is it?”

 

“You barely slept two hours.” Mystery spoke, breaking the facade he often carried of being an ordinary dog. Arthur shrugged, leaning against the van, glancing aside. “We couldn’t afford the hotels,” Arthur said, “and sleeping in the van isn’t really the most comfortable.”

 

“Vivi is still asleep.”

 

“Oh, come on, Vivi can sleep anywhere.”

 

“You need to take care of yourself.”

 

“I am!” Arthur huffed slightly, looking at Mystery, frowning when he saw the worried expression he wore. “I’ll go back to sleep soon, okay?”

 

Mystery shook his head, sighing. “Was it another nightmare?”

 

Ouch. Right on the nose. 

 

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, sighing. This so-called dog could see right through him. He was silent for a few moments to think of a response— a few moments too long for Mystery. 

 

“You can ask for help—“

 

“I don’t need help.” Arthur retorted quickly, a feeling of guilt washing over him. He took enough of their help after the depression he sunk into from losing his arm and… him. And  _ he’s  _ the more important matter at hand. “I— I promise I’ll go back to sleep soon. I promise.”

 

The dog stared at him, frowning, looking towards the ground. His expression was indecipherable before he shook his head. He turned, jumping back into the van and laying across the seats. 

 

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. If things go well, maybe they’ll find Lewis at the manor. It’s not likely at this point, but it’s a possibility. 

 

He turned, getting back into the van, closing the door. His thoughts continued to race. Vivi couldn’t even remember who the hell Lewis was— it’s like he never existed to her! What if Lewis is running around without his own memories? What if he’s hurt? 

 

He grit his teeth, laying down. If only he could remember that night at the cave… maybe then he’d know where to find Lewis. The doctors told him he couldn’t remember due to trauma but how does that explain Vivi? 

 

He leaned his head back, looking at the top of the van. Only a few more hours until they’d get up and finish the drive.

 

* * *

 

Arthur slammed the gas, his prosthetic arm hanging limp at his side. His heart raced as he went through the tunnel, forcing the van to go as fast as he could. 

 

He glanced in the rear view, eyes widening as he saw the semi behind him. How the fuck did it get through the tunnel?! He looked at Mystery, the same question evident of his face. 

 

Of course! Just his luck that the crazy ghost out to kill him had a ghost semi! Fuck it! And Vivi was knocked out in the back! Fuck!

 

Arthur’s panicked thoughts were interrupted by a slam on the windshield, causing him to scream. That— That blue  _ thing _ broke it! Mystery backed against the door, barely managing to avoid being completely stabbed. 

 

He barely had time to question why she was going after Mystery when his tire popped— throwing her off. They breathed a sigh of relief as the metal screeched against the pavement. A lack of a tire at high speed caused a lack of control, sending the van flying off the road.

 

Mystery scrambled to the back of the van as Arthur desperately tried to hit the break before they could crash, to no avail. Arthur laid in a daze, halfway across the hood, barely able to keep his eyes open. He saw a figure come closer to him. It was… purple? A hand reached out towards him and he lost consciousness. 

 

When he opened his eyes he was being held and dragged by his shirt. He focused on the hand holding him, then blanched when he saw the ghost, unable to hold back a scream. The ghost’s eyes (eye sockets?) narrowed and threw him into the back of the semi. It was pitch black. 

 

When he could finally see he was surrounded— causing him to run to the first opening he could see. He skidded away from as many Deadbeats as he could, nearly running himself off a cliff. He threw his arm out— barely managing to stay balanced. He let out a breath before being yanked back. 

 

He struggled against the ghost, legs kicking as he was held over the edge. He looked up at the skull with pure panic, his metal arm twitching up to grab him as he struggled to hold onto the ghost’s arm. 

 

A flash of purple flames and there was a new face on the ghost. Arthur’s eyes widened, barely able to find his voice. 

 

“Lewis?” He spoke in shock before the ghost— before Lewis dropped him. He watched him get smaller as he was pulled towards to ground. 

 

_ Falling. He was falling because of him _ . 

 

Why would Lewis do this? Was that really him?

 

He shut his eyes before he could hit the stalgimates below him. He flinched as he slammed into something— slowing opening his eyes when he wasn’t hurt. What? He looked up, jumping when he saw that Lewis was holding him, nearly falling back out of his arms. Lewis cursed, pulling him back against him to prevent Arthur from falling, lips pressed into a tight line. 

 

Arthur stared at him, eyes beginning to water. “Lewis, you— you’re dead? How—“ He quickly shut his mouth when he was shot a glare from the man. 

 

He was set on the ground— not too gently— staring as the human face disappeared. Lewis ran a hand across his skull, turning towards Arthur. “Talk.”

 

He couldn’t help the tears from falling when he heard his voice. That had to be Lewis. What did he mean by talk? Talk about what?

 

“Why did you kill me?!” Lewis yelled after the moment of silence, gripping his hands. 

 

“Kill— what?” Arthur blinked, shaking his head. “Lewis, I’ve been trying to find you this whole time!”

 

“Bullshit! Was it so you could get with Vivi?!”

 

“Get with— what are you talking about?!”

 

“Were you jealous that I was dating her instead of you?!”

 

“Lewis, I was fucking dating you!”

 

The two stopped yelling, staring at each other. Shock was evident on both of their faces. 

 

Lewis faltered, shaking his head. “But… I was dating Vivi.”

 

“As a cover.” Arthur frowned, glancing aside. “You don’t remember dating me?”

 

Lewis grimaced, reaching his hand out before withdrawing it. His face hardened again. “You still killed me. In this cave.”

 

Arthur blinked, eyes flickering from side to side as he thought. “No, I…”

 

_ “Murderer!” _

 

He ran his hand through his hair, frowning. “I can’t remember.”

 

“What do you mean you can’t remember?!”

 

“I don’t have any memories after going inside the cave! Vivi doesn’t remember you at all! I— I can’t explain why! You don’t even remember dating me!”

 

“I took her memories.”

 

“You did what?!”

 

“She watched me die! I wouldn’t want her to remember that! I barely had any energy and control as a ghost, I did more than I meant!”

 

“What?!” Arthur yelled, throwing his hand in the air. His prosthetic twitched again as he paced back and forth, drawing Lewis’s attention to it. Arthur looked back over at him to catch him staring. 

 

“It’s not polite to stare.” He half joked, half grimaced, an awkward silence following. Lewis moved towards him, and Arthur took a step back. He could’ve sworn his skull looked like it was frowning. 

 

“What… happened to your arm?”

 

Arthur sighed at the question he knew was coming, shrugging. “Shark attack?”

 

Lewis deadpanned. “You can’t swim.”

 

“Alien abduction?”

 

“Arthur.”

 

“Fine, I don’t remember that either. I went in here with two arms and left down one.”

 

“Why isn’t it working?”

 

“Dude, you fucked up the van. I was trying to get it to work and it shocked my prosthetic.”

 

Great. Another awkward silence. 

 

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “So, uh… you’re… not going to try and kill me?”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“You, er, certainly tried pretty hard for not being able to.”

 

“I saw you fall and I… I couldn’t bare it.” Lewis shifted, drawing his heart closer to him. Arthur blinked, noticing the cracks across it, hesitantly reaching towards it. Lewis’s fingers drew closer around his heart. 

 

Arthur paused, glancing between him and the heart. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

“You already did.”

 

_ He begged for Lewis to be okay…  _

 

He— did he hurt Lewis? Why would he kill him?!

 

He pulled his hand away, gaze lowering. 

 

They stood like that for a few moments until Arthur stumbled, feet on metal. “What just happened?!” He yelled, looking over at Lewis. 

 

“... We’re in the semi.”

 

“That was fake?!”

 

“It wasn’t  _ fake _ , but it was created. Like the mansion.”

 

Arthur groaned, rubbing his face. Ghost magic… stuff. Vivi would understand it better. His head shot up. Vivi!

 

“Is Vivi okay?! She wasn’t even in a seat with a seatbelt when we crashed— she was unconscious!”

 

Lewis stiffened, opening the semi truck’s door, running out with Arthur on his tail. 

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Lewis skidded to a stop, causing Arthur to slam into his back. He fell down, quickly looking around him to see Lance with his shotgun standing besides Vivi, the blue woman that had attacked them and… Mystery? He was large and had multiple tails and looked nothing like the dog he pretended to be. 

 

_ He felt a tearing. And pain and pain and pain and pain anD PAIN AND PAIN _

 

Arthur clutched his head, as he felt phantom pain. Lance shot again towards the blue woman, swiveling towards Mystery before Vivi yelled at him. “Wait, wait that’s Mystery!”

 

“That’s your dog?!” Lance yelled back at her, looking towards the other “woman” as she disappeared into the ground. His eyes narrowed in on Arthur bent over, gritting his teeth and raising his gun towards Lewis. 

 

Arthur raised his arm, shaking his head panickedly. “Uncle Lance, don’t shoot him!”

 

“That fucker tried to kidnap you!”

 

“Please don’t shoot!”

 

Vivi turned, eyes widening when she saw Lewis, running over to them. Mystery followed behind her, growling. Arthur leaned against Lance as he helped him up, the phantom pain still shooting to where he was missing an arm. 

 

Lewis’s eyes softened when he saw Vivi, putting a hand out. “Vivi…”

 

Vivi stopped, raising an eyebrow. “Uh… do I know you?” He nodded, his heart floating towards her. His human face came back, a sad gaze in his eyes. “I’m Lewis.” Vivi took the heart into her hands, gasping as her eyes flashed pink. 

 

Lance nearly dropped Arthur, making him stumble into Mystery, who had his tails between his legs. Lance reached for his shotgun again, a tail slapping over his hand. “He’s giving her memories back. Interrupting that would hurt her.” Mystery spoke. Lance gaped, looking at Arthur, who shrugged sheepishly. “There’s a lot you don’t know?” Lance huffed at his nephew’s attempt to avoid the subject, rubbing his face. “Will you be okay, boy?”

 

“I will.” Arthur nodded, as Lance walked away and into the shop. “You’re helping me get that van out of the wall in an hour!” He shut the door, mumbling about ghost stuff. 

 

Vivi dropped to her knees, blinking as the pink disappeared, her eyes watering. “Oh, Lewis, you… How did…?”

 

Lewis paused, glancing towards Arthur, whatever he was going to say interrupted by a growl from Mystery. “It was not his fault.”

 

Arthur blinked, moving away slightly to look at Mystery. “Mystery, how would you know?”

 

“I was there.” 

 

_ He felt a pressure. _

 

Arthur flinched, taking off his metal arm. The damn thing was fried anyway. He rubbed his shoulder where the rest of his arm was missing in attempt to ease the pain ever so slightly. Mystery wouldn’t look at him. 

 

Lewis stared at Mystery, raising an eyebrow. “You were with Vivi.”

 

“I sneaked away from her. I’d sensed something down your path and I had to check.”

 

“So you saw him kill—“

 

“He did not! He was possessed.”

 

“Possessed? I would have seen signs like…” Lewis trailed off, looking at Arthur. 

 

_ Green. Half green and ecstatic, half human and sobbing.   _

 

Arthur grimaced, looking between the three looking at him. “I still can’t remember it. Why would you have taken my memory? And your own?”

 

Mystery’s head lowered. “That would be my fault.”

 

Vivi’s eyes widened, looking over at him. “Why would you do that?!”

 

“Arthur asked me to take his memories. He was miserable and blamed himself, even though it wasn’t his fault. Afterwards, I’d thought that if Lewis hadn’t passed on, he’d be miserable as well. I attempted to take the memories of his death, but without him in front of me, it seems it didn’t work.”

 

“Well, give them back!” Lewis looked at him desperately. “I need to know everything.”

 

Mystery nodded in agreement, pressing his paw to Lewis’s forehead, red magic flashing between them. Arthur stood quietly, eyebrows pinching together. Why wouldn’t he want to remember? Did he really… push Lewis off the edge of the cliff?

 

Vivi noticed the troubled look on Arthur’s face and walked over, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Mystery stepped away from Lewis, transforming back into his smaller state. 

 

Lewis quickly went over to Arthur, hugging him tightly. “God, Arthur I’m— I’m sorry!” Arthur could feel Lewis’s fist clenching against his vest as he hugged him back. Arthur slowly relaxed into his hold, wrapping his arm tightly around him. 

 

He felt something liquid drop against his shoulder. Then again. And again. He— Lewis was crying. He wasn’t the type to cry very often and that made Arthur hug him tighter. 

 

Lewis leaned his forehead against his. “I didn’t even think about the fact that your arm was green when I’d think back on it. And that I could forget that I was dating you…”

 

“It’s not your fault, Lewis.” Arthur slowly pulled away from him, walking over to Mystery and knelt down. “I’d like my memories back too.”

 

Vivi blinked, looking at him in surprise. “Arthur, are you sure? You were in really bad shape when you got out of the hospital…”

 

He had to know. For Lewis. For himself. He needed to know what really happened. So he nodded. “Yes.”

 

Mystery whined, nudging his hand before pressing his paw against his head. 

 

Everything came flooding back.

 

* * *

 

_ “I don’t know about this, guys…” Arthur trembled, glancing around the cave as he hid behind Lewis. “Splitting up sounds like a bad idea.” _

 

_ “Aw, I promise it’ll be okay!” Vivi flashed him a grin with a thumbs up. “We’ll get more ground covered this way!” _

 

_ Lewis gently took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Besides, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Arthur sighed, nodding. “Fine,” he said, “but if we run into another cult, you owe me pizza. Two pizzas. And a new movie.” _

 

_ “It’s a deal!” Vivi nodded, going down her path, Mystery following. The dog glanced back at them, his ears pressed backwards.  _

 

_ Lewis let go of him and walked down the path. He whistled as he saw the cave, looking around. “Arthur! Isn’t this cool?” _

 

_ “Mhm.” He responded, biting his lip. Cool? This place had a creepy green fog everywhere, it was practically screaming haunted! _

 

_ “Coward.” _

 

_ Arthur jolted, looking over at Lewis. Did he just…? _

 

_ “He’s stronger than you in every way. But I can help you become better. Don’t you wish you had his courage? His looks? Don’t you hate the way he looks down at you?” _

 

_ Lewis doesn’t look down on him! Of course he’d love to be less skittish, and be well… better, but that had nothing to do with Lewis! _

 

_ “Lewis. He pities you. Why else would he date someone like you?” _

 

_ That’s not true! _

 

_ “You won’t agree with me? Won’t listen to reason? That’s a shame. It would have been easier for both of us that way.” _

 

_ Arthur lurched, losing control of his leg. He trembled, staring at his left hand. Why was it green? What the fuck was happening to him? _

 

_ “Now push him.” _

 

_ Arthur’s body moved forward on its own. Tears streamed down half of his face as he tried to struggle against the hold of the spirit. The other side of his face grinned wildly as his hand reached towards Lewis. He choked back a sob.  _

 

_ “Arthur?” Lewis questioned, turning at the noise Arthur had made. He shoved his chest, and Lewis was forced off of the ledge. _

 

_ Falling. He was falling because of him.  _

 

* * *

 

Arthur fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. He jumped when he saw Mystery’s worried expression in front of his face and cried harder. 

 

How could he have been possessed so easily?

 

Vivi grabbed his hands, looking at him seriously. “Arthur! It wasn’t your fault!” She saw Lewis die, but she didn’t see him. She wouldn’t say that otherwise. 

 

A hand rested on his shoulder. Arthur turned to look— directly at Lewis’s skull. He trembled, voice cracking. “Lewis, I-I’m so sorry, I— I’m sorry—”

 

“It wasn’t you.” He murmured, kneeling in front of him. “It was st-still my body!” Arthur cried, “It was still my arm that pushed you off!”

 

“Did you want to?”

 

“Of course I didn’t!”

 

“Then it wasn’t you.”

 

Arthur sobbed, hugging him again, burying his face in his shoulder. Vivi hugged them both tightly, leaning her head on top of Arthur’s. Mystery sat next to them, pressing close. Arthur’s sobs slowly stopped, wiping his eyes. He lifted his head, sniffling, then noticed Lewis’s heart. It was orange again and whole, free of cracks. 

 

They were whole again. They wouldn’t be the same as they were before. Lewis is dead. Mystery is a kitsune. Arthur is missing an arm and Vivi has a family past to learn. But their bonds would mend and regrow, and they’ll slowly grow closer than before. Their stories don’t end where it’s just begun. 

 

* * *

 

Arthur stepped out of the van, stretching. He glanced up at the sun before seeing a flash of purple next to him. He looked over, smiling. “Think it’s actually a ghost or someone pulling a dumb prank?”

 

“Prankster spirit.” Lewis chuckled, moving his arm around him. It’s been four months since they were reunited and Arthur was glad to stand next to his lover again. 

 

Vivi hopped out of the van with Mystery, grinning at them. “Ready to go?”

 

“Ready as ever.” Arthur glanced between his friends, rubbing his neck. 

 

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“Last time you said that I had to completely remake my arm!”

 

“That’s not this time!”

 

Lewis laughed at their banter as they went past the gate towards the mansion in front of them. Mystery’s tail wagged, barking as he went ahead of them and looked back to wait. They continued bickering until they heard a slam— the gate had shut. They looked towards the entrance and watched the doors creak open. 

 

A girl, a boy, a ghost and a dog walked inside. Another adventure awaited within the walls of the mansion. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I churned this out pretty fast and I hope their dialogue was understandable


End file.
